All Consuming
by cerberus angel
Summary: The arrangement formed between them could not be easily labeled and neither of them wanted to. It just happened and continues to thrive between them.


AN: I'm still in the process of catching up with Once Upon a Time. Today I had the pleasure of seeing Hat Trick and ever since, Emma and Jefferson have left a huge impression on me. This is my first Once Upon a Time fic I hope you enjoy. =)

Her back arched off the bed, wanting to feel more of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist weren't enough and the slow languid thrusts as he pinned her hips against the bed were driving her mad. Pleasure slowly building, but never reaching its peak. Nails scraped down his back, begging for him to move faster to release her from this form of never ending pleasurable torment. "Jefferson." His name slipped passed her lips as a plea.

A breathless chuckle fell from his lips. She had no idea how much he ached to fulfill her wishes, to simply thrust into her without abandon and bring them over the edge together. He wanted to do so, but he needed the moment to last. It was only moments like these where he could make her taste the madness he suffers. The ironic part being that in these moments he is sane. The knowledge stops its pain, living in a world that he knows is not his own becomes bearable and knowing that his daughter is unreachable in this world as well does not help drive him insane. In this moment, all his attention is on the woman underneath him moaning his name. Blonde hair dampened with slight sweat fanning over his pillow, breath catching when his hips moved a certain way she liked, fingers curling into his hair, body flushing with a prettily shade of crimson, and eyes darkening with desire, a crazed look glaze over them solely focused on him. "Emma," he whispered her name in admiration and let her tug him down for a kiss.

Her lips pressed against his softly trying to coze him into complying with what she wanted. When he sighed, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss; her tongue caressed his restlessly—trying to convey what she needed him to do. She felt more than saw when he smiled into the kiss.

Pulling back and gazing down at her, his heart pounded rapidly within his chest that had not only to do with what was going on between Emma and him, but something more. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since his wife. He knew it shouldn't have come to him as a surprise that Emma could invoke such emotions from him. Ever since the first time he saw her, he knew she was special, since the first time their paths crossed and he felt her hand on him, he couldn't get enough of her warmth. Her presence in itself was intoxicating. Returning to Fairyland to be with his daughter Grace is and always will be his endgame. But he could no longer deny that his endgame had expanded to include two more people, Emma and Henry. Emma, who could not be expendable to him and Henry who meant to her what Grace meant to him. If he wanted Emma happy then Henry had to be in the picture no questions asked and from his perspective Grace could use someone her age to become friends with.

Through the all consuming heat that continued to build between them, Emma held his gaze and just like the first time his green eyes, cleared of the insanity that seem to dance so very close to the edge took her breath away. The soft way his eyes regarded her had her melting more for him. She didn't know when exactly their sleeping arrangements became something more, but somewhere along the line, lines became blurry and they just were. He was always within arms reach and she made sure never to be too far when he had need for her. They never gave a name for what they were doing and what they had, but Emma didn't mind one bit because part of her feared exactly what she might be feeling for him and how deep said feelings ran. One of her hands uncurled from his hair and caressed his cheek.

His eyes briefly closed when her fingers smoothed over the scarred flesh on his neck without hesitation. "You're incorrigible," Jefferson muttered, his voice husky as his eyes opened slowly and met her gaze. She had no idea of his past and a part of him didn't want to tell her especially with the feud between Regina and her. A part of him feared that she would reject him if she found out what he did under Regina's rule. How dirty he truly was and it was because of what he did that had gotten his wife killed, her death had been his wakeup call. But he hadn't left without leaving a bloody path as a warning to leave his daughter and him alone. Even though he had lived in poverty, no one but Regina had come to disturb the peaceful life he tried to make with his daughter and he had no doubt that if Regina was to find out about what he had with Emma she would use his past against him.

"I thought we already agreed on that."

The come hither look she directed at him had him rolling his hips before thrusting and slightly increasing his speed.

"Yes!"

He knew the moment she arrived she was special. Time began to move and magical was slowly beginning to return to them. She would be the one to confront Regina and break the curse and he will be the one behind her to help. He will be the one dirtying his hands so she wouldn't. To stain his hands with blood once more would be a small price to pay if it meant Emma, Grace, and Henry will be with him in Fairyland and if he has to stain his hands with Regina's blood then that would simply be the icing on the cake for him.

"Jefferson!"

A grin graced his lips. No other man would see her in such a way, not again, not as long he lived. "I won't let you go." He wasn't willing to, even if the curse broken separated them. "I'll find you."

Emma was struggling to listen to what he was saying as his body moved against hers so sinfully. Just as her mind was trying to conjure which question to ask him, died the moment he began to thrust unrestrained. "Don't stop!" Her hands clutched onto his shoulders.

"Never," he promised.

Her climax hit her abruptly, the exquisite feeling that coursed through her had her hands clutching onto his shoulders for dear life.

His arms wrapped around her, crushing her body against his as he came. It took him a moment to regain his composure only to feel Emma's fingers combing through his hair. "I hope I wasn't too rough."

"You weren't," Emma reassured him as he pulled away and met her gaze briefly.

Without another word he rolled off of her and pulled her with him so she was the one laying over his chest.

"You know I have to go back soon or Mary will get suspicious."

"Of course." Jefferson's hand combed through her silky strands. "We don't want to worry our dearest Snow."

Emma simply raised an eyebrow at his name for Mary. Even though she was starting to believe that what Henry said about Storybrooke may be true, but she still had her doubts. It was hard to believe that Mary and David were Snow White and Prince Charming and that they were her parents. Although it was hard to simply dismiss Henry's theory when Jefferson story fit perfectly with that of the Mad Hatter, including the scar around his neck that formed after he got his head chopped off. Without thinking, her fingers brushed against the scar.

Jefferson glanced down at her to see the wonder in her eyes as she touched his scar. It amazed him how she could look and touch the scar without feeling disgust or remorse. "Why?" he asked but didn't know for what exactly. Why she was doing this with him? Why did she touch his scar in such a manner? Why did she choose to be anywhere near him after what he did to her? Why did she not fear him?

"Why what?" Emma asked him curiously as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Don't you stay the night?"

"I already told you—"

"If you mention Snow one more time while we are in bed I am going to—"

"Kidnap her again?"

He met her gaze to see amusement dancing in her eyes. "You think this is funny?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"Don't change the subject," he growled, turning them over so she lay under him again. "Stay the night."

"When don't I?"

The genuine smile that curved on his lips had her face becoming warm. If Mary or anyone on the outside found out about their history and what they were doing, they would label it Stockholm syndrome. But with the smile still gracing his lips, the crazed look that constantly plagued his eyes was beginning to creep in again, and the warmth radiating through his body consuming her, she didn't care. If she and Jefferson didn't label what they had, so why should anyone else? Emma pressed her lips against his without warning, letting herself melt against him. Tomorrow was another day and she will deal with whatever came, but for tonight she just wanted to enjoy the night with him.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer, when he felt her lips press against the scar tissue on his neck, a shiver went down his spine, while his heart did a rapid tap dance that it hadn't done for years. Maybe…just maybe he wasn't so insane.

AN: I would like to thank my beta MissBreePhoenix for looking over this. =) I hope all of you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. I would love to hear to what you think of it. (^_^)


End file.
